


Sour Dreams

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't sleep well with Loki still on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Dreams

She wakes up without a sound; no gasp, not even a sharp intake of breath. Her body barely twitches, but the tensing of all her muscles for just a fraction of a second as she wakes is enough to wake Clint up as well.

"Tasha?" he slurs. The arm lying across her stomach shifts a little as he turns on his side to look at her. "You alright?"

Natasha isn't, she really, really isn't; nothing is alright. It's taking all her considerable self-control not to get up and go downstairs and kill Loki. She could do it, she knows she can – sneak past all security system and kill Loki before anybody would even know to stop her. He had taken Clint from her. This is not something Natasha is willing to forgive. At all.

"Hey, babe," Clint murmurs when she doesn't reply fast enough, pulling her close and nuzzling against her neck, stubble scratchy against the sensitive skin. His body is pressed warm into her side, the contact grounding her a little, helping her relax again. "Bad dream?"

It's a ridiculous question, one the answer is obvious to for both of them, but the mundaneness of it calms her a little. Turning into him, she cups his head, carding her fingers through his short blonde hair. "Sleep," she orders, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Can't fool me," he mumbles, already drifting off again. By that he means that he knows that she won't be getting any sleep anytime soon. She's grateful he isn't making a fuss about it and patronizing her by staying awake when she'd asked him not to.

Even though he was right.


End file.
